HIV/AIDS: A Guide For Children Thai
1.Most children like to play with their friends. 1. เด็กๆ ส่วนมากชอบที่จะเล่นกับเพื่อนๆ ของพวกเขา 2.They love to draw, sing, dance and play. 2. พวกเขารักการวาดรูป ร้องเพลง เต้นรำ และเล่นสนุก 3.Children also like to hug and kiss their family and friends. Most children are like this, and children with HIV are the same. If you have HIV you can still enjoy all these activities. 3. เด็กๆ ยังชอบที่จะกอดและหอมครอบครัวและเพื่อนๆ ของพวกเขาอีกด้วย นี่เป็นพฤติกรรมของเด็กส่วนใหญ่ และเด็กที่มีเชื้อ HIV ก็เช่นเดียวกัน หากน้องมีเชื้อ HIV น้องเองก็ยังสามารถสนุกกับกิจกรรมเหล่านี้ได้จ้ะ 4.Some people may think that having HIV means you can’t have fun. This is not true. If you have HIV, you are still a normal child. You can still play and have fun with your friends. 4. บางคนอาจจะคิดว่า การมีเชื้อ HIV เท่ากับว่าไม่สามารถเล่นสนุกได้อีกต่อไป นี่ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงนะจ๊ะ แม้น้องจะมีเชื้อ HIV น้องก็ยังเป็นเด็กธรรมดาๆ คนหนึ่ง น้องยังสามารถเล่นและสนุกกับเพื่อนๆ ได้ตามปกติ 5.This lesson will explain that HIV does not have to change your life completely. Having HIV can make you feel ill sometimes, but having HIV should not stop you from having fun. 5. บทเรียนนี้จะบอกน้องว่า เชื้อ HIV ไม่จำเป็นจะต้องทำให้ชีวิตของน้องเปลี่ยนไปอย่างสิ้นเชิง มันอาจจะทำให้น้องรู้สึกไม่สบายบ้างเป็นบางครั้ง แต่อย่าปล่อยให้การมีเชื้อ HIV มาทำให้น้องหมดสนุกนะ 6.Now here are some questions for you to answer: 6. ต่อไป เราลองมาเล่นเกมตอบคำถามกันนะจ๊ะ 7.If you have HIV, can you still play with your friends? 7. ถ้าน้องมีเชื้อ HIV น้องจะยังเล่นกับเพื่อนๆ ได้หรือไม่จ๊ะ? 8.Yes, 8. ได้ 9.Or no? 9. หรือไม่ได้? 10.Press a button now. 10. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 11.You are correct! Even if you have HIV you can still sing, dance, jump around and play with your friends. You are still a normal child. 11. ถูกต้องจ้ะ! ถึงแม้ว่าน้องจะมีเชื้อ HIV น้องก็ยังร้องเพลงได้ เต้นรำได้ กระโดดโลดเต้นและเล่นกับเพื่อนๆ ได้ น้องไม่ได้ต่างอะไรจากเด็กคนอื่นเลย 12.If you have HIV can you hug and kiss your family and friends? 12. ถ้าน้องมีเชื้อ HIV น้องจะสามารถกอดและหอมครอบครัวและเพื่อนๆ ของน้องได้หรือไม่จ๊ะ? 13.Yes, 13. ได้ 14.Or no? 14. หรือไม่ได้? 15.Press a button now. 15. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 16.That’s true. You can hug and kiss your family and friends. You cannot pass HIV to other people by hugging and kissing. 16. ใช่แล้วจ้ะ น้องสามารถกอดและหอมครอบครัวและเพื่อนๆ ของน้องได้ การกอดและการหอมไม่ทำให้คนอื่นติดเชื้อ HIV จากน้องจ้ะ 17.As well as playing with your friends and having fun, it is also important to continue going to school if you have HIV. 17. นอกจากการเล่นกับเพื่อนๆ และเล่นสนุกอื่นๆ แล้ว เมื่อน้องมีเชื้อ HIV การไปโรงเรียนก็เป็นเรื่องจำเป็นเช่นกันนะจ๊ะ 18.Going to school means you can see your friends. You will also learn lots of important things which can help you in the future. 18. ที่โรงเรียน น้องๆ จะได้เจอกับเพื่อนๆ และยังได้เรียนรู้สิ่งสำคัญหลายอย่างที่น้องจำเป็นต้องใช้ในอนาคตอีกด้วย 19.Going to school and playing with your friends is fun and an important part of your childhood. 19. การไปโรงเรียนและเล่นกับเพื่อนๆ เป็นเรื่องสนุก และเป็นส่วนสำคัญในวัยเด็กของน้องจ้ะ 20.Now try to answer this question: 20. มาตอบคำถามกันอีกครั้งนะ 21.Should you continue going to school if you have HIV? 21. ถ้าน้องมีเชื่อ HIV น้องควรจะไปโรงเรียนตามปกติหรือไม่จ๊ะ? 22.Yes, 22. ไป 23.Or no? 23. หรือไม่ไป? 24.Press a button now. 24. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 25.Yes, that is right. Going to school means you can see your friends and learn. This is important for your future. 25. ถูกต้องแล้วจ้ะ การไปโรงเรียนหมายความว่าน้องจะได้พบเพื่อนๆ และได้เรียนหนังสือ ซึ่งเป็นสิ่งสำคัญมากต่ออนาคตของน้อง 26.People with HIV have a bad thing in their blood. 26. คนที่มีเชื้อ HIV มีสิ่งที่ไม่ดีอยู่ในเลือดของพวกเขา 27.You cannot see the HIV and you cannot tell just by looking at someone that they have HIV in their blood. 27. น้องไม่สามารถมองเห็นเชื้อ HIV ได้ และน้องไม่สามารถบอกได้ว่าคนที่น้องเห็นนั้นมีเชื้อ HIV หรือไม่ 28.The only way to know if you have HIV is by having an HIV test at a clinic or health centre. 28. ทางเดียวที่จะรู้ได้ว่าน้องมีเชื้อ HIV หรือไม่ คือการไปตรวจหาเชื้อที่คลีนิค หรือที่ศูนย์อนามัย 29.If you have HIV you may have got the HIV from your mother when you were born or from her breast milk. 29. ถ้าน้องมีเชื้อ HIV น้องอาจจะได้รับเชื้อจากแม่ของน้องตอนที่น้องเกิด หรือตอนที่น้องดื่มนมจากอกแม่ 30.This does not mean that you and your mother are bad people. Many people have HIV in their blood. 30. นี่ไม่ได้หมายความว่าน้องหรือแม่ของน้องเป็นคนไม่ดีนะจ๊ะ มีคนมากมายที่มีเชื้อ HIV อยู่ในเลือดเช่นเดียวกันจ้ะ 31.Now here are some more questions for you: 31. เรามาตอบคำถามกันอีกครั้งนะ 32.What is HIV? 32. HIV คืออะไรเอ่ย? 33.A spell or curse, 33. เป็นคำสาป 34.Or a bad thing in your blood? 34. หรือสิ่งไม่ดีในเลือดของน้องจ๊ะ? 35.Press a button now. 35. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 36.That’s the right answer! HIV is a bad thing in your blood. It is not a spell or curse. 36. ถูกต้องจ้ะ! HIV คือสิ่งไม่ดีในกระแสเลือดของน้อง ไม่ใช่คำสาปนะจ๊ะ 37.If you have HIV does this mean you are a bad person? 37. ถ้าน้องมีเชื้อ HIV แปลว่าน้องเป็นคนไม่ดี ใช่หรือไม่จ๊ะ? 38.Yes, 38. ใช่ 39.Or no? 39. หรือไม่ใช่? 40.Press a button now. 40. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 41.You are correct! If you or someone you know has HIV this does NOT mean you are bad people. Many people have HIV in their blood. 41. ถูกต้องแล้วจ้ะ! ถ้าน้องหรือคนที่น้องรู้จักมีเชื้อ HIV ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเป็นคนไม่ดี มีคนหลายคนที่มีเชื้อ HIV ในเลือดของพวกเขาเหมือนกันจ้ะ 42.If you don’t understand HIV, it’s good to talk with your family, friends or health workers at the clinic. You can ask them questions about HIV. 42. ถ้าน้องไม่เข้าใจเรื่อง HIV การพูดเรื่องนี้กับครอบครัวของน้อง เพื่อนๆ ของน้อง หรือพี่ๆ พยาบาลและแพทย์ที่คลีนิคก็เป็นเรื่องที่ดีจ้ะ น้องๆ ถามพวกเขาเกี่ยวกับ HIV ได้นะ 43.They should be able to advise you and help you understand that you are not alone. 43. พวกเขาให้คำแนะนำกับน้องได้ และน้องจะได้เข้าใจว่าน้องไม่ได้อยู่ตัวคนเดียวจ้ะ 44.Lots of people don’t understand why they have HIV or why someone they love has HIV. Talking about HIV and AIDS helps more people understand this illness. 44. มีคนมากมายไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมพวกเขาถึงมีเชื้อ HIV หรือทำไมคนที่พวกเขารักถึงมีเชื้อ HIV การพูดคุยเกี่ยวกับ HIV และเอดส์ช่วยให้มีคนเข้าใจอาการป่วยนี้มากขึ้น 45.Why is it good to talk about having HIV? 45. ทำไมการพูดคุยเกี่ยวกับเชื้อ HIV จึงเป็นเรื่องดีจ๊ะ? 46.So that other people can keep away from you and your family, 46. เพื่อที่คนอื่นๆ จะได้ไม่ยุ่งกับน้องและครอบครัวของน้อง 47.Or so that you and other people can understand more about HIV? 47. หรือเพื่อที่น้องและคนอื่นๆ จะได้เข้าใจเกี่ยวกับเชื้อ HIV มากขึ้นจ๊ะ? 48.Press a button now. 48. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 49.Yes! Talking about HIV helps more people understand about this illness. It also helps you feel less alone and gives you support. 49. ใช่แล้วจ้ะ! การพูดคุยเกี่ยวกับเชื้อ HIV ช่วยให้มีคนเข้าใจเกี่ยวกับอาการป่วยนี้ได้มากขึ้น แล้วยังช่วยให้น้องไม่โดดเดี่ยวและมีคนช่วยเหลือด้วยจ้ะ 50.If you have HIV you should try to go to your health clinic, as the health workers there will help you and make sure you are ok. 50. ถ้าน้องมีเชื้อ HIV น้องควรไปที่คลีนิคนะจ๊ะ พี่ๆ ที่นั่นจะได้ช่วยน้อง และทำให้แน่ใจว่าน้องไม่เป็นอะไร 51.It is better to go to your health clinic and not to a traditional healer or witch doctor. 51. น้องควรจะไปคลีนิค มากกว่าไปหาหมอพื้นบ้านหรือพ่อหมอแม่หมอนะจ๊ะ 52.The doctors and nurses at the health clinic may give you some medicine called ARVs. 52. คุณหมอและพยาบาลที่คลีนิคอาจจะให้ยาตัวหนึ่งกับน้อง ชื่อว่า ARV 53.The ARV medicine won’t make the HIV go away, but it can help you to feel better. The ARV medicine helps to control the bad thing in your blood. 53. ยา ARV ไม่ได้ทำให้เชื้อ HIV หายไป แต่ช่วยให้น้องรู้สึกดีขึ้นได้จ้ะ ยาตัวนี้จะช่วยควบคุมสิ่งไม่ดีในเลือดของน้อง 54.It is important that you remember to take your ARV medicine every day so that you have enough energy to play with your friends and go to school. 54. เป็นเรื่องสำคัญมากเลยนะจ๊ะที่น้องต้องทานยา ARV เป็นประจำทุกวัน น้องจะได้มีแรงไว้เล่นกับเพื่อนและไปโรงเรียนจ้ะ 55.You can stay well for years if you continue taking the ARV medicine every day. 55. ถ้าน้องทานยา ARV ทุกวัน น้องจะมีสุขภาพแข็งแรงไปอีกนานหลายปีเลย 56.Where is the best place to get medicine to make you feel better? 56. น้องควรจะไปรับยาที่ช่วยให้น้องรู้สึกดีขึ้นจากไหนจ๊ะ? 57.From your local health clinic, 57. จากคลีนิคใกล้บ้านน้อง 58.Or from a witch doctor? 58. หรือจากหมอผีเอ่ย? 59.Press a button now. 59. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 60.Yes! A health clinic is the best place to get medicine. 60. ใช่แล้วจ้ะ! น้องควรจะไปรับยาที่คลีนิคนะจ๊ะ 61.How often should you take your ARV medicine? 61. น้องควรจะทานยา ARV บ่อยแค่ไหนจ๊ะ? 62.On the days you feel ill, 62. วันที่น้องรู้สึกไม่สบาย 63.Or every day? 63. หรือว่าทุกวัน? 64.Press a button now. 64. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 65.Well done! You must take your ARV medicine every day. Remember: taking your medicine can help you to have energy to go to school and play with your friends. 65. เก่งมากจ้ะ! น้องต้องทานยา ARV เป็นประจำทุกวัน จำไว้นะจ๊ะว่า การทานยาจะช่วยให้น้องมีแรงไว้ไปโรงเรียนและเล่นกับเพื่อนๆ จ้ะ 66.When you play with your friends it is safe to hug and touch them even if you have HIV. 66. เวลาที่น้องเล่นกับเพื่อน ถึงน้องจะมีเชื้อ HIV แต่น้องก็กอดและสัมผัสเพื่อนได้ 67.It is also safe to eat and share your food with others. HIV cannot be passed on by food. 67. น้องสามารถทานอาหารร่วมกับคนอื่น และแบ่งอาหารกับพวกเขาได้เช่นกันจ้ะ เชื้อ HIV จะไม่ติดต่อผ่านทางอาหาร 68.If you have HIV you can still share cups and spoons, toys and clothes with other people. This is not dangerous. 68. ถ้าน้องมีเชื้อ HIV น้องสามารถใช้จานชาม ช้อนส้อม ของเล่น และเสื้อผ้าร่วมกับคนอื่นๆ ได้ ไม่มีอันตรายใดๆ จ้ะ 69.If you or your friends have HIV, is it safe to share cups and spoons? 69. ถ้าน้องหรือเพื่อนของน้องมีเชื้อ HIV พวกน้องจะใช้จานชามและช้อนส้อมร่วมกันได้หรือไม่จ๊ะ? 70.Yes, 70. ได้ 71.Or no? 71. หรือไม่ได้? 72.Press a button now. 72. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 73.You’re right! If you or your friends have HIV it is safe to share food, cups, spoons, clothes and toys. You can also hug and touch each other. These activities are not dangerous. 73. ถูกแล้วจ้ะ! ถ้าน้องหรือเพื่อนของน้องมีเชื้อ HIV ก็ยังสามารถแบ่งปันอาหาร จานชาม ช้อนส้อม เสื้อผ้า และของเล่นกันได้อย่างปลอดภัย รวมถึงสามารถกอดและสัมผัสกันได้ด้วย สิ่งเหล่านี้ไม่มีอันตรายใดๆ จ้ะ 74.If you cut yourself, it is important to cover up your wound. 74. ถ้าน้องมีบาดแผล น้องจำเป็นจะต้องปิดแผลของน้องด้วยพลาสเตอร์ 75.This is especially important if you have HIV, because the HIV is in your blood. โดยเฉพาะถ้าน้องมีเชื้อ HIV เพราะเชื้อ HIV อยู่ในเลือดของน้องจ้ะ 76.It is dangerous for others to touch your blood if you have HIV, so always cover your cuts and wounds. ถ้าน้องมีเชื้อ HIV คนอื่นที่สัมผัสถูกเลือดของน้องอาจจะเป็นอันตรายได้ ดังนั้น ต้องปิดแผลให้เรียบร้อยทุกครั้งที่ถูกบาดหรือมีแผลนะจ๊ะ 77.Anything which might have blood on it can be dangerous. Examples of things which might have blood on them include needles, syringes and razor blades. 77. อะไรก็ตามที่อาจจะมีเลือดเปื้อนอยู่อาจจะเป็นอันตรายได้จ้ะ ตัวอย่างของสิ่งที่อาจเปื้อนเลือดได้เช่น เข็ม เข็มฉีดยา และใบมีดโกน 78.If you find a needle, syringe or razor blade, do not touch it or play with it. Ask an adult to move it to a safe place, so that other children can’t play with it either. 78. ถ้าน้องพบเข็ม เข็มฉีดยา หรือมีดโกน ห้ามแตะต้องหรือหยิบมาเล่นนะจ๊ะ น้องต้องขอให้ผู้ใหญ่เอาพวกมันไปเก็บไว้ในที่ๆ ปลอดภัย เด็กๆ คนอื่นจะได้ไม่เอาพวกมันมาเล่นด้วยจ้ะ 79.Why is it important to cover your cuts and wounds? 79. ทำไมน้องถึงจำเป็นจะต้องปิดแผลของน้องจ๊ะ? 80.Because HIV can pass from your blood to another person, 80. เพราะเชื้อ HIV จากเลือดของน้องอาจติดต่อไปยังคนอื่น 81.Or because cuts and wounds look bad? 81. หรือเพราะบาดแผลมันดูไม่ดีจ๊ะ? 82.Press a button now. 82. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 83.Yes, that is correct. It is important that your blood does not mix with other people’s blood, so always cover your cuts or wounds. 83. ถูกต้องจ้ะ สำคัญมากนะจ๊ะที่น้องจะไม่ปล่อยให้เลือดของน้องสัมผัสถูกเลือดของคนอื่น ดังนั้น น้องต้องปิดแผลเอาไว้เสมอจ้ะ 84.Is it safe to touch needles, syringes and razor blades? 84. การแตะต้องเข็ม เข็มฉีดยา และมีดโกน เป็นเรื่องปลอดภัยหรือไม่จ๊ะ? 85.Yes, 85. ปลอดภัย 86.Or no? 86. หรือไม่ปลอดภัย? 87.Press a button now. 87. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 88.Well done! Needles, syringes and razor blades are not safe because they may have blood on them and this can spread HIV. They are also sharp and can cut you. 88. เก่งมากจ้ะ! เข็ม เข็มฉีดยา หรือมีดโกนเป็นของอันตรายเพราะพวกมันอาจจะมีเลือดติดอยู่ และอาจจะแพร่เชื้อ HIV ได้จ้ะ พวกมันยังแหลมคมพอจะทำให้น้องเป็นแผลได้อีกด้วยนะ 89.So far we have talked about what life might be like for you if you have HIV, but maybe it is someone in your family who has HIV. 89. ที่ผ่านมาเราได้พูดถึงเรื่องที่อาจเกิดขึ้นกับน้องเมื่อน้องมีเชื้อ HIV แต่สำหรับน้องบางคน อาจจะมีสมาชิกในครอบครัวที่มีเชื้อ HIV อยู่ 90.You may be caring for someone with HIV or AIDS, or someone in your family may have died from AIDS. 90. น้องอาจจะกำลังดูแลคนที่มีเชื้อ HIV หรือเป็นโรคเอดส์ หรือมีคนในครอบครัวที่เสียชีวิตจากโรคเอดส์ 91.Remember: living with someone who has HIV does not put you in danger. 91. จำไว้นะจ๊ะว่า การอยู่ร่วมกับคนที่มีเชื้อ HIV ไม่ได้ทำให้น้องเป็นอันตราย 92.Caring for a family member with HIV or AIDS is a big job (responsibility) and you may not have much time for yourself. 92. การดูแลสมาชิกในครอบครัวที่มีเชื้อ HIV หรือเป็นโรคเอดส์เป็นงานหนักมาก และอาจจะทำให้น้องไม่มีเวลาสำหรับตัวเองมากนัก 93.You should try to find some time each day to relax and play with your friends. 93. น้องควรจะหาเวลาว่างในแต่ละวันเพื่อผ่อนคลาย และเล่นกับเพื่อนๆ ด้วยนะจ๊ะ 94.If you feel you need more help and support you should talk to an adult you trust or go to your local health clinic to ask for advice. 94. ถ้าน้องรู้สึกว่าน้องต้องการความช่วยเหลือ น้องควรจะปรึกษาผู้ใหญ่ที่น้องไว้ใจ หรือไปที่คลีนิคใกล้บ้านน้องและขอคำปรึกษา 95.Sometimes you might just need to talk to someone, especially if a member of your family has died and you feel alone. 95. บางครั้งน้องอาจจะต้องพูดคุยกับใครสักคน โดยเฉพาะเมื่อมีสมาชิกในครอบครัวเสียชีวิตจากโรคเอดส์ และน้องรู้สึกโดดเดี่ยว 96.Is it safe to share a house with someone who has HIV? 96. การอยู่ร่วมบ้านกับคนที่มีเชื้อ HIV เป็นเรื่องปลอดภัยหรือไม่จ๊ะ? 97.Yes, it is completely safe, 97. ปลอดภัย 98.Or no it is not safe? 98. หรือไม่ปลอดภัย? 99.Press a button now. 99. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 100.Yes, that is right. It is not dangerous to live with someone who has HIV. It is also safe to share clothes and food with them. 100. ใช่แล้วจ้ะ น้องไม่ได้รับอันตรายใดๆ จากการอาศัยอยู่กับคนที่มีเชื้อ HIV และยังสามารถใช้เสื้อผ้าหรือทานอาหารร่วมกับพวกเขาได้ด้วยนะจ๊ะ 101.If you are caring for a family member with HIV or AIDS, should you still play with your friends? 101. ถ้าน้องกำลังดูแลสมาชิกในครอบครัวที่มีเชื้อ HIV หรือป่วยเป็นโรคเอดส์ น้องควรจะยังเล่นกับเพื่อนๆ มั้ยจ๊ะ? 102.Yes, 102. ควร 103.Or no? 103. หรือไม่ควร? 104.Press a button now. 104. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 105.That’s the right answer! Playing with your friends is a good way to have fun and feel normal. 105. ถูกต้องแล้วจ้ะ! การเล่นกับเพื่อนๆ เป็นวิธีที่ดีที่จะรู้สึกสนุกและเป็นธรรมชาติ 106.If you are caring for a family member with HIV or AIDS and you need help, what should you do? 106. ถ้าน้องกำลังดูแลสมาชิกในครอบครัวที่มีเชื้อ HIV หรือเป็นโรคเอดส์ และน้องต้องการความช่วยเหลือ น้องควรจะทำอย่างไรจ๊ะ? 107.Do nothing, because HIV is a bad thing that no-one must know about, 107. ไม่ทำอะไร เพราะ HIV เป็นเรื่องไม่ดีที่ต้องปิดเป็นความลับ 108.Or ask for help? 108. หรือขอความช่วยเหลือ? 109.Press a button now. 109. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 110.Yes! Caring for someone with HIV or AIDS is a big job (responsibility). Ask a relative, friend or staff at your local health clinic for help. 110. ใช่จ้ะ! การดูแลคนที่มีเชื้อ HIV หรือป่วยเป็นโรคเอดส์เป็นงานที่หนักมาก น้องสามารถขอความช่วยเหลือจากญาติ เพื่อนๆ หรือพี่ๆ ที่คลีนิคใกล้บ้านน้องได้ 111.If you have HIV this does not make you a bad person. 111. ถ้าน้องมีเชื้อ HIV ก็ไม่ได้แปลว่าน้องเป็นคนไม่ดี 112.If someone in your family has HIV this does not make them a bad person. 112. ถ้าสมาชิกในครอบครัวของน้องมีเชื้อ HIV ก็ไม่ได้แปลว่าพวกเขาเป็นคนไม่ดี 113.Even if someone in your family has died from AIDS this does not make them a bad person. 113. หรือแม้ว่าจะมีสมาชิกในครอบครัวของน้องที่เสียชีวิตจากโรคเอดส์ ก็ไม่ได้แปลว่าพวกเขาเป็นคนไม่ดีเช่นกัน 114.Other people may not understand this and they may be cruel or unkind to you. They may keep away from you, which might make you feel sad. 114. คนอื่นๆ อาจจะไม่เข้าใจเรื่องนี้ และพวกเขาอาจจะใจร้ายหรือทำตัวไม่ดีกับน้อง พวกเขาอาจจะไม่ยอมยุ่งเกี่ยวกับน้อง ซึ่งอาจจะทำให้น้องรู้สึกเศร้า 115.This is not because you have done anything wrong. It is because they do not understand about HIV and AIDS. People are often afraid of things they do not understand. 115. การที่น้องรู้สึกแบบนั้นไม่ได้เป็นเพราะน้องทำอะไรผิด แต่เป็นเพราะพวกเขาไม่เข้าใจเรื่อง HIV และโรคเอดส์ คนส่วนใหญ่มักจะกลัวสิ่งที่พวกเขาไม่เข้าใจ 116.Try to ignore people who are unkind to you and talk to an adult you trust. 116. ถ้ามีใครใจร้ายกับน้อง พยายามไม่สนใจพวกเขา และบอกเรื่องนี้กับผู้ใหญ่ที่น้องไว้ใจ 117.Talking about HIV and AIDS helps more people to understand about this illness. You could even ask your friends or other people in your community to watch this lesson, so that they can also learn more about HIV. 117. การพูดคุยเกี่ยวกับ HIV และโรคเอดส์ช่วยให้มีคนเข้าใจเรื่องอาการป่วยนี้มากขึ้น น้องอาจจะขอให้เพื่อนหรือคนอื่นๆ ในชุมชนของน้องดูบทเรียนนี้ พวกเขาจะได้เรียนรู้เกี่ยวกับเชื้อ HIV 118.If people are unkind to you because you or someone in your family has HIV, what should you do? 118. ถ้ามีคนใจร้ายกับน้องเพราะน้องหรือสมาชิกในครอบครัวของน้องมีเชื้อ HIV น้องควรจะทำอย่างไร? 119.Ignore them, 119. ไม่สนใจพวกเขา 120.Or fight with them? 120. หรือทะเลาะกับพวกเขา? 121.Press a button now. 121. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 122.Yes! If you or someone in your family has HIV and people are cruel or unkind to you, try to ignore them. Talk to an adult you trust and ask for their help. 122. ถูกต้องจ้ะ! ถ้าน้องหรือสมาชิกในครอบครัวของน้องมีเชื้อ HIV และมีคนใจร้ายหรือทำตัวไม่ดีกับน้อง น้องควรจะพยายามไม่สนใจพวกเขา บอกเรื่องนี้กับผู้ใหญ่ที่น้องไว้ใจเพื่อขอความช่วยเหลือ 123.Why are some people cruel or unkind to people with HIV? 123. ทำไมคนบางคนถึงใจร้ายและทำตัวไม่ดีกับคนที่มีเชื้อ HIV? 124.Because they don’t understand about HIV, 124. เพราะพวกเขาไม่เข้าใจเรื่อง HIV 125.Or because people with HIV are bad people? 125. หรือเพราะคนที่มีเชื้อ HIV เป็นคนไม่ดี? 126.Press a button now. 126. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 127.Yes. Some people are cruel or unkind to people with HIV, because they don’t understand about the illness and are afraid of people with HIV. 127. ถูกต้องแล้วจ้ะ คนบางคนอาจจะใจร้ายหรือทำตัวไม่ดีกับคนที่มีเชื้อ HIV เพราะพวกเขาไมเข้าใจเกี่ยวกับโรคนี้ พวกเขาจึงกลัวคนที่มีเชื้อ HIV 128.What can you do to help people understand more about HIV and AIDS? 128. น้องจะช่วยให้คนอื่นๆ เข้าใจเรื่อง HIV และเอดส์มากขึ้นได้อย่างไร? 129.Keep quiet and don’t talk about it, 129. ปิดปากเงียบและไม่พูดเรื่องนี้กับใคร 130.Or talk about it with your family and friends? 130. หรือพูดเรื่องนี้กับครอบครัวและเพื่อนๆ ของน้อง? 131.Press a button now. 131. กดปุ่มตอบเลยจ้ะ 132.You’re right! Talking about HIV and AIDS helps more people to understand about this illness. You could even ask your friends or other people in your community to watch this lesson, so that they can also learn more about HIV. 132. ถูกต้องจ้ะ! การพูดคุยเกี่ยวกับ HIV และโรคเอดส์ทำให้มีคนเข้าใจโรคนี้เพิ่มมากขึ้น น้องอาจจะขอให้เพื่อนๆ หรือคนอื่นในชุมชนของน้องดูบทเรียนนี้ พวกเขาจะได้เรียนรู้เกี่ยวกับ HIV มากขึ้นด้วย 133.Remember: even if you have HIV, or if you are caring for someone in your family who has HIV, you should still try to play with your friends and go to school. 133. จำไว้นะจ๊ะว่า แม้ว่าน้องจะมีเชื้อ HIV หรือดูแลคนในครอบครัวที่มีเชื้อนี้อยู่ น้องก็ยังควรจะเล่นกับเพื่อนๆ และไปโรงเรียนตามปกติ 134.You are a normal child and should still try to find time to do the things all children love to do: dancing, singing, jumping around and having fun with your friends. 134. น้องไม่ได้ต่างอะไรจากเด็กคนอื่น และควรจะหาเวลาทำสิ่งต่างๆ เช่นเดียวกับที่เด็กคนอื่นชอบทำ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นการเต้นรำ ร้องเพลง กระโดดโลดเต้น หรือเล่นสนุกกับเพื่อนๆ 135.HIV does not have to change everything in your life. 135. เชื้อ HIV ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนแปลงชีวิตของน้องไปหมดทุกอย่างหรอกจ้ะ 136.That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. 136. ตอบผิดนะจ๊ะ ลองกลับไปฟังใหม่อีกทีนะ 137.Sorry! Wrong answer. 137. ตอบผิดแล้วจ้ะ 138.Hello. The title of this lesson is “HIV/AIDS: A Guide for Children”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. 138. สวัสดีจ้ะ บทเรียนนี้มีชื่อว่า "HIV และโรคเอดส์ บทเรียนสำหรับเด็ก" เริ่มบทเรียนด้วยการกดลูกศรที่ชี้ไปทางขวา หลังจากจบบทเรียนแล้ว สามารถกดลูกศรที่ชี้ลงเพื่อทำแบบทดสอบ กดปุ่มตรงกลางเพื่อฟังซ้ำอีกครั้ง 139.You have now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! 139. น้องได้จบบทเรียนนี้แล้ว เก่งมากจ้ะ! ตอนนี้กดที่ปุ่มลูกศรชี้ลงเพื่อทำแบบทดสอบ พยายามตอบให้ได้ดาวนะ! 140.Correct! 140. ถูกต้องจ้ะ! 141.“HIV/AIDS: A Guide For Children” 141. "HIV และโรคเอดส์ บทเรียนสำหรับเด็ก"